


Cold

by fiveysbrokenstar



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Colds, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveysbrokenstar/pseuds/fiveysbrokenstar
Summary: Vaguely edited for clarity (likely didn't work). I tried.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely edited for clarity (likely didn't work). I tried.

River absolutely hated being sick as she was used to being able to travel. Now she was huddled under the thin sheet on her cot in the corner of her cell, which did little to stop her shivering. She whimpered softly as her body ached profusely and her shivering only made the pain worsen. It was when she heard that impossible sound that she forced herself to sit up, running her hand through the mess of wild curls as she coughed.

'Sweetie?' She managed softly.

He stepped into the cell, seeing his mess of a wife and sighed, wishing she would have called him in the first place. Though there was nothing he could do to change that, he gave a small smile, sitting next to her, watching as she collapsed against him. 

'C'mon, I'll take care of you.'

He scooped up his wife and carried her into the TARDIS. 

She buried her face in his chest, smiling slightly at the warmth of the TARDIS. He carried her to their shared bedroom and tucked her in securely, knowing the thicker bedding would help keep her warm. River smiled softly at him, yawning. He kissed her forehead and gave her tea.

'How'd you get this sick, love?'

'Mother Kovarian sent me out in near freezing conditions with a cold.'

She didn't want to tell him, but she hated being in the Stormcage.

'Stay with me then,' he offered.

'Really,' She looked hopeful in hearing this. 

'Yes, now please.' 

She nodded, more than happy,' We can cuddle every night then.'

He grinned and nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed before standing and hurrying to the kitchen, returning with a cup of water and a bowl of soup. He offered her the soup first and she took it happily. He smiled when she set the empty bowl aside and seemed to be feeling a little better. He offered her the water and she took a few sips before laying down and curling up with her head on his lap. He gently carded a hand through her wild curls, more than happy to see her comfortable for once.

River tugged him to lay down so she could curl up against his chest, surprised that he'd actually laid down and looked up at him, giggling softly before going into a fit of coughs. He patted her back lightly until her coughing ceased. She whined and buried face in his chest, sighing before falling aslee.

'Night, love,' he whispered. 

She made a tiny noise, curling close as possible. He held her close as she slept, getting some measure of sleep himself.


End file.
